Life is a Journey
by Miko Goddess Kagome
Summary: Kagome's whole world turns upside down after the truth about her is revealed. And the love of her life? is no longer who she thinks it would be. KagomeKouga
1. Decisions To Be Made

Life is a journey

By: Miko Goddess Kagome

**Chapter 1: Decisions to be made **

The sky was dark everyone was sleeping and Kagome was no exception. Sango and Miroku were laying to Kagome's right and Shippo was sleeping with Kagome in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha was sleeping up on a tree, which overlooked the campsite, Kagome suddenly woke up with a bad pain in her heart.

Kagome knew that Kikyo was near, Kagome's large brown eyes looked over the campsite when Kagome saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors she decided to follow it. She walked through the forest after the soul demon, she spotted Kikyo lying in a tree. Kikyo was sleeping and didn't't notice that Kagome was beside her. Kagome cleared her throat, Kikyo's eyes opened and she looked over towards to Kagome.

"Kagome what are you doing here?"

"I came to see what you were up to Kikyo. Why are you here?"

"I have come to see Inuyasha we belong together in Hell."

"He doesn't't belong to you…because you are no longer living…you don't belong in this world."

"True but Inuyasha also doesn't't belong to you…this era is not your own…"

Kikyo got out from the tree and she was standing in front of Kagome. Both of them had a evil glare that would make anyone afraid of them.

"Kagome stay away from Inuyasha and that will be your final warning."

"What will you do if I don't."

"I am going to kill you."

Mean while at the campsite Inuyasha woke up and he did his usually check of the campsite. He could see Miroku and Sango still sleeping in their spot; Shippo was sleeping with Kagome in her sleeping bag. Kagome? Gone. Inuyasha sniffed the air for Kagome's scent it was still fresh Inuyasha figured that Kagome had gone to the bathroom or something like that. Inuyasha stayed awake to wait for Kagome to come back.

A while later Inuyasha noticed that soul collectors were floating around him. Inuyasha jumped out off the tree and he followed them to where Kikyo was. Inuyasha was getting closer when he smelt Kikyo and Kagome's Scent. Inuyasha quickened his pace he didn't like the idea of Kagome and Kikyo together. Inuyasha saw that Kikyo had her brow and arrow ready to strike. Kikyo let go of her arrow…the arrow was fast and headed straight for Kagome. Kagome had expected Kikyo to shoot her with an arrow. Kagome held her hands in front of her and a pink shield surround her Kikyo's arrow disappeared when it the shield.

"How were you able to do that?"

"Simple Kikyo…I have been practicing my miko powers and I have become a lot stronger, you may even say that I even surpass your own power…Inuyasha you can come out now we both know that you are there."

"Kagome how did you know I…"

"Like I said before I am a lot stronger Inuyasha…"

"Why are you both together?"

"It's simple Inuyasha, Kikyo came here to take you to hell and I came to stop her."

"And why do you want to stop her?"

"Because I don't want you to go to hell and I don't want to lose you."

"Why don't you want to lose him…do you have feelings for Inuyasha, Kagome?"

"That's none of your business Kikyo…and what if I did…what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it you say?…well for one thing Inuyasha is MINE…"

"I don't belong to anyone."

"Inuyasha you have to decided which one of us you want to stay with?"

"What do you mean Kikyo?"

"She means Inuyasha that you must decide to choose Kikyo or me."

"I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't? its not a tough choice Inuyasha…stay with me and not that second best reincarnation of mine…"

"Inuyasha you have to choose I can't waste my life with some one who doesn't want me…I want to be with a man that wants me and will take care of me…"

"Like who? The pathetic wolf boy Kouga?"

"Maybe…I know that he would never betray me or hurt me like you do."

"I can't choose…I won't choose…I want to stay with both of you."

Kagome and Kikyo both looked at each other both of them were fuming by the Inuyasha's words the both opened their mouths and screamed at the top of the lungs.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE US BOTH INUYASHA…YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE ONE OF US AND CHOOSE NOW."

"I am not going to choose any one."

"Have it your way Inuyasha…I am going home and don't try to follow me."

"Kagome wait!"

"What Inuyasha?"

"You can't leave us Kagome!"

"Like Hell I can't."

Kagome turned and walked towards the campsite she didn't even look back to see Inuyasha or Kikyo. Kagome gathered her belongings she was carefully placed Shippo with Sango and left a note for them not to worry about her and then she headed for Inuyasha's forest where the bone eater's well is.

Kagome sat the edge of the well just thinking about what had just happened with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome couldn't help but feel like a fool because she loved Inuyasha but Inuyasha's love was undecided and she couldn't wait all her life for him to choose or open his eyes.

Kagome snapped out of her trace and she looked down the well she sigh then jumped in. Kagome found herself at the down of the well with a roof instead of the night's sky she climbed out of the well and she waited to the house.

"Mom…I home."

"Welcome home dear…Kagome what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom…I am going to take a bath."

"Alright Kagome."

Kagome walked up the stairs towards the bathroom she opened the door and walked over to the bath tub. Kagome opened the water she checked for the temperature to be right. She filled the tub and put lavender bubble bath liquid in the tub Kagome got undress and got in the water covered her body. Kagome's body ached and she was emotionally and physical tried with in minutes of laying in a warm water Kagome fell asleep.

**Dream**

"_Inuyasha stay with me please. Don't leave me alone please I need you…Inuyasha…1... 1...love you?"_

"_Kagome …I can't be with you because I love Kikyo."_

"_You what?"_

"_I love Kikyo not you so leave me alone…"_

_Kikyo appeared by Inuyasha and kissed him…She smiled at Kagome showing her that Kikyo was the one who won Inuyasha's heart. Kagome was angry all she wanted to do was rip Kikyo's head off "Kagome" she turned her head when she heard her name it was Kouga. _

"_Remember Kagome that I love you and I will wait a whole life time for you…Kagome you are my women and I will never forget you."_

"_Thank-you Kouga."_

"_Kagome? Kagome?"_

"_Huh…who is that?"_

_Kagome opened her eyes and she noticed that she was still in the bath tub._

**End of dream**

"Kagome? Are you okay? Kagome?"

"Mom I'm just fine, I just fell asleep in the tub, I'm fine really."

"Kagome when you are done I need to talk to you."

"Alright mamma."

Kagome looked around the room the dream felt so real she sighed and got out of the tub. Kagome wrapped a towel around her and she headed to her room. Kagome felt tried she was wondering what her mother wanted, probably wanting to know what was wrong. Kagome dried herself and put on her Pjs then she headed to the kitchen. Ami Kagome's mother was cooking Kagome some dinner.

When the food was ready Ami brought it out for Kagome to eat. Kagome smiled weakly at her mother Ami knew that something was wrong with her daughter but she wanted Kagome to open up to her when she was ready. Ami placed the food in front of her daughter, Kagome thanked her mother and she began to eat.

"Kagome we need to talk…I was supposed to waited for your sixteenth birthday but I believe that its better if I tell you now."

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Well Kagome here…"

Ami held out a gold necklace in the middle was a heart shape locket with "Kagome" written on it. The locket was beautiful Kagome had never seen a locket like that she felt drawn to it, the locket held power that she was unaware of. When Kagome opened that locket their was two pictures, one was a picture of a female with pink dog-ears on the top of her head she had long black hair and her eyes were pink.

The other picture was a man he had Dark blue hair, blue eyes his ears were pointed at the end. Kagome looked puzzled why were a picture of demons that belonged to her. Kagome looked at her mother waiting for her to explain what all of this meant, something inside Kagome told her that this locket was very important.


	2. New Changes

**Chapter 2: New Changes **

"Now Kagome what I am going to tell you is going to be shock to you…those pictures in the locket as I am sure you can tell they are Demons. The women Sate was a very powerful dog demon. She wasn't a half demon but she was a rare because she had dog ears instead of pointy ears. The man Ray he was a very powerful wolf demon they were your parents."

"What?"

"Kagome just listen to what I am going to tell you, when I am done I will answer any questions that you may have. When you were about a month old your parents came out of the hidden well. I was doing your Grandpa's chores that day. I noticed that there was a couple and they had a bundle with them. They told me that there was someone after them and they are trying to kill them. They wouldn't survive the attack with a baby with them, they asked if I was able to take care of you. Of course I said Yes…they also said that if the unfortunate should happened that they were killed that I should give you this necklace on your sixteenth birthday. Before they left they cast a spell on you so you could look human and to hide you demonic aura. I raised you thinking that one day they would come for you then one day you went through the well. I thought that I would wait for your birthday but I know that you are ready to know the truth."

"So you are telling me that I am Half dog demon and half wolf demon?"

"Yes that's right Kagome you are a Inu /wolf/ miko demon."

"This is too much information for me to handle…tell me that you are joking with me?"

"Kagome I wish that I was joking with you…but it is the truth…when you put on the necklace your demon form will appear."

"I have two questions…one I'm I a full youkai and why is it that I have miko powers when my parents are powerful demons?"

"Yes you are and when I took you in, I gave you my powers…which they would help you…I knew that something was going to happen to you that would change your life forever…you can say that it was kind of a premonition. The good part is you cant be purified and the miko energy and you demon aura combined make you more powerful than what you are now."

"So you knew that I would one day go to the feudal era?"

"Yes in a sense I did…Kagome I think that you put on the necklace and become who you were born to be."

Kagome looked at the necklace for a moment before she unhooked the latch (another word for hook) and wrapped it around her neck. Ami hooked the latch and waited for her daughter to transform into her demon self. There was a pink light that glowed all around her. Kagome brown eyes change to dark blue, her hair grew until it reached her butt, but it was still black. Kagome had pink dog ears, she had fangs and pink claws. She grew an inch or two but her figure stayed the same she just looked a little fuller built.

Kagome also had a dark blue tail which looked like Kouga's. When the pink light was gone Kagome was fully transformed into a demon. She looked over yourself examining every inch of her body, she ran her tongue over her fangs which were very sharp. She looked at her claws that were pink the long.

Kagome reached for her ears but they were no longer on the side of her head. She took a big gulp and she slowing reached for the top of her head, she told feel dog-ears on the top her hearing had improved. She was hearing Sota snoring upstairs. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, it was softer and longer than before.

Kagome was about to sit down when she felt something touch her. She turned around to found that nothing was their when she sat down Kagome was over come by a sharp pain in her back side. She quickly jumped out of her seat when she was rubbing the area where the pain was her mouth dropped.

"I have a tail? My god I have a tail…and it's like Kouga's…this is way to weird for comfort."

"Kagome calm down it's going to be okay…don't worry about a thing."

"Mom look at me…I am no longer Kagome Higurashi that I grew up as!"

"Kagome listen to me you will always be Kagome Higurashi inside…now I think its time that you go to bed tomorrow we'll go shopping for new clothes…does that sound good to you?"

"It sounds great mom thank-you."

Kagome gave her mother a hug and she headed for bed, she still was trying to process everything that just happened to her. Not only with her being a demon but also with Inuyasha. What would he think? What was she going to do? Kagome wasn't going back to him but she did want to see her friends…Sango…Miroku…Shippo…Kirara…Keade… Ginta…Hakkaku…Kouga…

"Kouga? Why Kouga?"

"_Because you care about him."_

"Who said that?"

"_It was me your sub-conscience…and you do care for Kouga but you don't want to admit it because you were in love with Inuyasha. But now you should know better that Inuyasha will always love Kikyo. He was never meant to be ours…I am not saying this to be cruel it's just to help you open you eyes to see the truth."_

"That may be true but I don't want to believe it I want to still have some hope that he will come back to me. As for Kouga I don't believe that I have feelings for him."

"_Your wrong Kagome you have feelings for Kouga and you will see soon…you should go back to the feudal era and find Kouga…ask him to help you control your demon powers and train you to fight."_

"What are you talking about? How do you know that Kouga will help us?"

"_Because dear Kagome…Kouga loves you and he will do anything for you that I am for sure…if you don't believe me then why don't you ask him yourself."_

Kagome sighed knowing that what her conscience was saying was true. Kagome walked into her room and she laid on her bed Kagome was tried and she had a lot on her mind. Kagome decided that she would think about her situation in the morning. Kagome instantly fell asleep she always felt so comfortable and safe in her soft bed.

**Dream**

_Kagome was sitting on a rock that was by the lake near Keade's village, she was sitting there so peacefully. The water was very calm and it smoothed Kagome, she felt that Inuyasha was approaching her. Inuyasha's scent was of the sea and with a little bit of wild flowers mixed in. _

_His scent was strong and it was blowing threw the wind in a rapid speed. Kagome felt disgusted that him of all people was looking for her and was coming after her. Kagome could feel that Inuyasha was watching her from afar after all she was a demon now. Inuyasha gulped and he stepped out of the shadow Kagome just watched him she never said a word until he broke the silence._

"_Kagome?…what are you doing here? Have you come to see me?"_

"_I should be asking that question Inuyasha…and NO I haven't come here to see you…I just came here to see my friends and I have been here for a while but I had hid my scent. And I also had asked Sango…Miroku…and Shippo not to tell you that I have been in the village with them…I felt that it wasn't to important for you to know that I was there."_

"_Kagome I'm sor…"_

"_Save it Inuyasha…I don't want to hear anything from you…all you did was lie and hurt me…don't you remember that you picked the dead women Kikyo over me, some one who is living…than after a short period of time Naraku killed her again…and once again you failed to protect her…and then you killed Naraku to avenge her death…would you use the jewel to bring her back to life? Or would you rather become the full demon you always wanted to be? Well I am sorry to disappoint you but the jewel of four souls will never be used for evil. I will always protect the jewel and my family and my descendants after me."_

"_What are you talking about? How did you know?"_

"_Well when Kikyo died the remainder of my soul returned to me and I became strong in my miko powers and also my demon powers."_

"_Kagome I have done my stupid decisions in my life and I only wish that I could take them all back but I can't…Kagome I want you to know that I always lov…RRRrrrr…I smell wolves…"_

_The wind was picking up and there was an all too familiar tornado and out jumped Kouga the wolf demon followed by Ginta and Hakkaku and a few wolfs. Kouga looked from Inuyasha to Kagome, Kouga mentally examined Kagome for any physical injures and also to see if Inuyasha dared touch his Kagome. _

_Kouga walked over to Kagome, Kagome just stared into Kouga's eyes they were filled with worry, concern yet his eyes did show a little anger his facial expression told Kagome that she was really mad._

"_Kagome I have been worried sick about you…you told me that you weren't going to stay very long…are you okay did dog turd do anything to you? Did he hurt you?"_

" _RRRrrr…watch the name calling you wimpy wolf…and get away from Kagome."_

"_Kouga I am fine…I just forgot about the time and I was so distracted by the calming water…"_

"_Kagome you know better than to be alone…you are alpha-female of the wolf tribe and you are also the protector of the Shikon Jewel…I worry about you all the time and I don't want to lose you…next time take Ginta or Hakkaku…"_

"_Your right Kouga I'm sorry…next time I will remember…"_

_Kouga went to hug Kagome but Inuyasha unsheathe his Tetsusaiga, Kouga stopped died in his tracks then he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled in anger that Kouga was going to touch Kagome. Kouga smirked at Inuyasha Kagome got up and walked over to Kouga. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately their mouths were opened and their tongues explored each others mouths. _

_They parted their lips so they could breathe Kagome moved to Kouga's ear "Lets go home" Kouga nodded. Kouga picked her up in bridal style and then they were gone they all left Inuyasha just standing there with his mouth opened catching flies._

**End of Dream**


	3. Inner Battle

**Chapter 3: Inner Battle**

The sunlight was hitting Kagome's face she could feel the warmth on her but she didn't want to get up. "Just ten more minutes" she kept telling herself mentally.

"Kagome" she heard her name being called "Kagome get up…breakfast is ready." Kagome knew that low voice, it belonged to her kid brother Souta. Kagome opened her eyes she knew that their was no point in trying to get anymore sleep. Kagome was laying in bed she sighed and was thinking about her dream.

"That dream felt so real I wonder why I would dreamt of something like that? Maybe I am trying to think about moving on…Yes that it…it has to be…if not then what…would I even think about becoming Kouga's mate?…Kagome get a hold of yourself it was just a dream and nothing more."

Kagome sighed again she wondered what was going on with her. She got out of bed and walked over to her full mirror to examine herself it see if last night was real. Kagome looked over her self over yup she was a demon alright she still had the ears, fangs, claws. Kagome walked towards the door and opened it and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her grandfather and Souta were sitting at the table waiting for Ami to serve their breakfast. Kagome took her usually spot at the table and once again she sighed.

"Morning Kagome."

"Morning Mom, Souta, Grandpa."

"What's the matter my dear you sound so gloomy?"

"It's nothing Grandpa…I am thinking nothing more."

"Kagome how did you sleep well my dear?"

"Fine as usually mom why? Well dear because you have a tail I didn't know if it bothered you that's all…"

"Oh ya I forgot all about the tail…silly me…it didn't bother me at all actually."

"That's good to hear dear."

Ami walked over to the table with two trays of food which was rich strew and tea. She

placed the food in front of each person they said their prays and they began to eat. When Kagome was finished her breakfast she was still deciding if she was going back to the feudal era. Kagome had to go back and continue her search for the jewel shards, but she wasn't sure if she should go back now. Kagome excused herself from the table and headed out the door until Ami called to her.

"Kagome would you like me to pack so lunches boxes so you can take then to the feudal era?"

"How did you know that I was going back now?"

"Well darling I know that you have your responsibilities to do and I know that you would

fulfill then no matter what…even if you are in a lot of emotional pain…you are a strong

woman and I know that you going to make all your parents proud. Because I am very lucky and very proud of what you are doing and what are you may become."

"Thanks mom I really needed to hear that…and if you could please make the lunches and pack some medicine and bandages and creams…please."

"So honey I will go do that okay…I also have some clothes to give to you before you go…I will be up in a minute…"

"Okay mom I will wait in my room for you."

Kagome headed to her room and she waited for her mother, twenty minutes later Ami walked into Kagome's room with a bundle of clothing in her hands. Ami set the clothes on the bed and waited for Kagome to look over them. Kagome looked over each item of clothing very carefully the material of the clothing was remarkable.

She didn't know what to say she was speechless, her eyes showed that she adored the clothes and would wear them proudly. Kagome grabbed a blue halter dress it had 2 slits and it can to above her ankle. She got dress, thanked her mother for everything then Kagome grabbed her clothes and extra undergarments and put them in her bag.

Kagome headed downstairs she said goodbye to her grandfather and Souta. Her mother handed her the lunches and Kagome said goodbye she walked into the well house then she jumped in.

When Kagome climbed out of the well she looked upon the beautiful clouding sky. Kagome sniffed around for Inuyasha he had to be around some where she couldn't pick up his scent so she headed to Keade's Village.

Kagome could hear Sango slapping Miroku and calling him a pervert. That brought laughter to Kagome's lips. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango spotted an unknown demon approaching. They got their weapons really for a fight while Shippo sat with a smirk on his face.

"Guys calm down! Do you really want to hurt me?"

"What are you talking about I Surly don't know you. Do you know her Miroku? Shippo?"

"Nope."

"Yup"

"Who is she Shippo?"

"I am shocked Sango that you don't even remember this adorable face."

"Kagome?"

"Yup"

"How? When?"

"I was always a demon but my adopted mom put a spell on me…anyways I just came here to day goodbye to you all."

"What? Why Kagome? Why are you leaving us?"

"Well guys it's like this yesterday I been thinking that I need to train myself and I know that the only person that I trust can train me properly is Kouga."

"Kouga? Why not Inuyasha?"

"Because Inuyasha haves made his choice and I have to make mine."

Shippo frowned at Kagome's comment, he had lost one mother and now he was going to lose another mother right before his eyes. Shippo couldn't let that happened he felt tears were foaming in his eyes but he held them back.

"What about me Kagome can I come with you?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to come to me or not because I will be going to Kouga's den and the last time we were their it wasn't a pleasant visit."

"I want to go anywhere you go and maybe Kouga could train me to?"

"I am sure that he would like that Shippo…I think that we better get going I want to hit Kouga's den by nightfall and plus Inuyasha will be here soon and I don't want to see him yet…Miroku I am going to miss you and Sango stay strong we will see each other soon I'll will be searching for the jewel shards so don't worry. Oh I almost forgot I have some lunches for you guys and for Keade can you give it to her and say goodbye for me."

"Sure Kagome we will."

Kagome and Shippo each gave Miroku and Sango hugs. Kagome gave Sango the bag with s few boxes with the lunches then they Kagome and Shippo walked towards Kouga's den.

**Inuyasha's Pov**

"Why should I have to choose?"

"_Because stupid it's not fair to have both."_

"Who are you?"

"_I'm you dumb ass."_

"Whatever, what do you what?"

"_To knock some sense into you."_

"Feh"

"_You better apologize to Kagome and you better choose who you want to be with."_

"Why choose when you can have both."

"_Dumb ass you can't have both, only one and the one that you will spend the rest of your life with."_

"Leave me alone I don't need this right now."

"_Fine but I will be back, you mark my words."_

"Finally some peace and quiet…I guess I better head back to the others…no doubt they are still angry with me, it's now or never."

Inuyasha was heading back to Keade's village at a slow pace their was no rush for him to get their. As he was nearing the village he picked up the familiar scents of the villagers, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. But then another scent that seemed so familiar but was hidden with a extremely powerful (yoki). As he reached the village he saw a youkai walking away form Sango, and Miroku and she had Shippo on her shoulder.

**Normal Pov**

"Sango, Miroku who was that and why is she leaving with Shippo?"

"She wanted some information and Shippo is going with her to show her the exact spot, Shippo wanted to go with her…"

"Feh…Kagome better not complain when she gets back that she misses Shippo or she going to go get him…it's going to be on your heads."

With that Inuyasha went to jump into his favourite tree. Miroku and Sango walked into Keade's hut and sat down near the fire.

"Should we have told him the truth Miroku?"

"No Sango, if Kagome wanted Inuyasha to know the truth then she is the one who should tell him not us."

"I think your right… "Smack"…Pervert."

"But my dear Sango…"

"Not another word out of you monk."

"Momma are we their yet?"

"No Shippo darling weren't not do you want to rest for a bit?"

"Sure…momma can I have some candy?"

"Yes here…"

"Thank-you."

"Your Welcome."

Kagome sat on the rock and she watched as Shippo inhaled the chocolate Aero bar. The weather was good it wasn't too hot and not too cold it was just right. Kagome drank some water and decided that they should continue going on with their journey, they still had a long way to go before they hit Kouga's den.

"Shippo let's go?"

"Coming momma."

**Three hours and a few breaks later**

"Momma are we almost there yet?"

"Yes Shippo almost their…"

"Good I am tried of walking and I'm hungry, and I want to sleep."

"Come here Shippo and sleep in my arms…I'll call you when we get settled down."

"Alright goodnight"

"Good night my pup."

Kagome continued to run towards Kouga's den a hour later Kagome stopped to rest night fall was beginning to set in. Kagome was still undecided if she should camp out for the rest of the night. Kagome stopped when she sensed jewel shards coming towards her and Shippo. Kagome put Shippo down and got into a fight stance, the demon was still too far for Kagome to pick up the scent. The Youkai was getting closer he was in reach of Kagome to smell this Youkai.

The scent was of the woods and had a hint of pine to it Kagome being knew to scents she didn't want to wake up Shippo so she decided to relax. An all too familiar tornado was coming towards her.

"Finally."

Out came Kouga and following behind him were a few wolves. Kouga look over the inu/wolf demon in front of him. Her scent was familiar to him but he couldn't identify who it was. Next to the demoness feet was the little fox demon that follows Kagome around. "What's he doing here?"

"This area belongs to the wolf demon tribe…State your business."

"Well Kouga I came to see you but, don't you recognize me?"

"I have never seen you before demoness."

"Oh come on Kouga the last time we saw each other you told me you loved me snd that I was your woman."

"The only woman that I love is Kagome and I would never give her up for some demoness."

"That's so sweet Kouga…when ever you told me you loved me I didn't believe you…I only thought you say that just to get Inuyasha mad."

"How do you know dog turd?"

"Come on Kouga…you don't recognize me?"

Kouga just stood there thinking he couldn't come up with an answer so he shook his head. Kagome sighed _"If Kouga can't recognize me than maybe Inuyasha can't"_

"Kouga I'm Kagome."

Kagome didn't have any time to react because she was instantly pulled into a tight hug. Kagome hugged him back, Kouga never felt more happier in his whole life then at this moment.

"Kagome I have missed you so much…how are you a demon? Have you finally come to be my mate?"

"Well Kouga I was recently told by my adopted mother that I was a demon. I have come to you Kouga and I ask you for help to train me that is if you want to if not I could always find someone else."

"No…No…I would be more than happy to help you out."

"Also I would like to know if you could also train my son?"

"Son?"

"Yes Shippo he is my adopted son."

"Sure Kagome I would do anything for you."

"Great so should we get going them?"

"Yeah follow me…"

Kagome picked up Shippo and she began to follow Kouga. Kagome felt that they had been running for hours and they still didn't reach the wolf den. Finally about twenty minutes later they had arrived, Kouga had given the wolves many orders to have a special den made for Kagome and Shippo.

Kagome of course refused having special treatment but Kouga told her "Nothing but the best for my women." how could a girl refuse that charm?. It was late so Kagome had made a few finishing touches of her cave she was going to be living their for a while so she would give it her own little style. When that was done she unpacked her sleeping bag and crawled into it bring the still sleeping kit with her.


	4. Our New Life

**Chapter 4: Our New Life**

**Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku Pov**

"When is that Wench coming back?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances with each other not knowing what to say to their friend. They knew that Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to know anything as of yet but they still didn't want to be the ones to use Inuyasha the news. They had to try and wait it out, either Kagome would tell him herself or he would to the future and find out by Kagome's mom. Inuyasha kept yelling about Kagome taking long and how they wouldn't finding any Jewel shards while waiting for Kagome to come back. Inuyasha was so out of a daze that he still hasn't noticed that Shippo didn't come back yet.

"Inuyasha Kagome is probably spending time with her family…she doesn't get to do that a lot you know."

"Feh…whatever."

Inuyasha walked away from Sango and Miroku and he was headed to the dry well. Miroku sighed he couldn't keep lying to Inuyasha like that sooner or later that excuse would get old and Inuyasha would go and look for Kagome.

"Sango I can't keep lying to Inuyasha like that, he will find the truth out…and I am afraid that he will find out very soon."

"I know, I know…I just hope that Kagome will be strong to deal with Inuyasha when the time comes."

"Me too, me…"

"PERVERT"

"It was my cursed hand my darling Sango…"

"Yea, Yea it's always your cursed hand."

**Kagome and Kouga Pov**

Kagome had been fighting really hard she had sweat dripping down her face she smirked when she found an opening and took. It minutes later Kouga was on his back with Kagome straddling his stomach Kouga looked proud that Kagome had mastered her demon blood in her in a very short period of time.

"Kagome I am so proud of you. We have been training you for about two weeks no and you have surpassed some of my fighting ability."

"You are you saying that I am better than you?"

"No I am not…"

"Sure whatever you say Kouga. Are you training Shippo later?'

"Yea I am he is doing good just like you…would you like to watch later?"

"I would love to… I better get going the girls wanted me to go and do some stuff with them…"

"The women of the tribe really look up to you…"

"Really why?"

"Because my love they feel that you are a part of the tribe, like the alpha female, umm my mate."

Kagome turned red at the comment of course Kouga had always told Kagome that she was his women and all but a whole tribe of demons thinking that you are an alpha female of some demon that you have no sexual relationship to is a little overwhelming.

"I better go."

Kagome got off and she turned to the caves, when Kagome had first arrived many of the wolf demons gave her a great and warm welcome while some of the others were a little undecided if Kagome was trust worthy. But after time the rest of the tribe opened up and welcomed her better. All the females adored her and Shippo some of the males tried to ask Kagome to court but Kouga one day declared that Kagome was his women and any male that tried to touch his Kagome would get hurt.

When Kouga was saying that Kagome didn't know what to say, she know little about demon courting and even claiming. Kagome was a little afraid that if she said something going against what Kouga had said than they both would be in trouble. All the time that she was with Kouga and his tribe she felted that she belonged. She had seen a whole new side of Kouga, he was caring, strong, he was like a father figure to the young pups and even to Shippo. Kagome was surprised that Shippo had taken a quickly liking to him after a short period of time.

**Flashback**

Shippo was sitting by the river just thinking he was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice that Kouga had walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"Shippo? Do you know that whenever I need time to think I come to this very same spot?"

"Oh Kouga. I didn't know…I will leave you then…"

"No stay what's on your mind Shippo?"

"I am just thinking that when me and mama we will have to go back to Inuyasha to gather the Jewel Shards. But I don't want to go I feel at peace here like I am a part of a big family that I never had. I know that mama likes it here too but she haves a duty to complete."

"No one will ever take you away from us here you are our pup and we will be with you no matter what happens."

"Thanks Kouga I feel a lot better now."

"No Problem pup."

Kagome had been sitting near a rock to just thinking but when she heard Shippo and Kouga talking she hid her scent and listened to the two of them talk. She had been amazed that Kouga had called him his pup and that he would be there for him.

**End of Flashback**

Kagome walked away for the training field and over to her cave, Shippo wasn't there but Kagome figured that he was with the other pup playing. Kagome took a quick bath, changed in a new pair of clothes. When she was done she walked towards the fields. The females of the wolf tribe were working in the herb field.

Kagome was going to teach them how to make different potions, ornaments, she was also going to show the women have to make body washes, shampoos and lotions. When she entered the clearing many of the females were already picking many of the different herbs, while others were laying the herbs to dry on a bamboo mat. Kagome scanned over the crowd for Lila, she had a long red hair, which was blowing freely in the wind. She was wearing her normal wolf clothes, armour, and fur shirk.

"Kagome."

"Lila…how are you doing?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm great so what's going on…you started the party without me?"

"We wouldn't do that…but the women were getting bored and we weren't sure how long you were going to be with Kouga this time."

"This time…I have never been last for work…you know that."

"What ever you say Kagome."

"But since you guys are working so hard does that mean that I don't have to do any work today?"

"I guess so…"

"Did you pick any flowers?"

"Flowers?"

"Yea we need to have different flowers for me to show you guys how to make the shampoo, lotions, and body washes."

"I guess we should get some women to pick some flowers."

"We can do that you know."

"I know but maybe I don't wanna."

"Lila don't be a baby we have to do some work you know."

"Yea, yea, yea I know we have to work, you don't have to be mean."

"I am not mean…"

"Whatever."

They both giggled and walked over to the fields they began to pick the flowers and chat with the other females. Hours had pasted and they had a few baskets with flowers and herbs. When everyone had finished picking their last herbs and flower then walked over to the rivers and they all sat down waiting for Kagome to explain things.

"Now girls, first things first what do you want to know how to make first?"

"Body wash?"

"Shampoo?"

"Lotions?"

"Love potion?"

"Hey I don't know how to make that."

"Sure you don't."

"Cut it out Lila I don't know how to make it."

"How about we start with healing potions?"

"Yea that sounds good."

"Alright then…first you take this herb…"Kagome pulled out a herb from the baskets, Aloe barbadensis was the plant (Aloe Vera) and…"When you have the plant to put them into a blow and crush them until you made it into a paste you add a little bit of water…you things for all the plants."

They spent hours of making the potions, lotions, and all the other stuff they were all having so much fun that they didn't notice that the sun was starting to set. Many of the females mates came over to the group of the women and took them away to attend to their needs. Slowing one by one each female would leave with their mate soon their were only a few females left. Kagome and Lila were getting ready to leave when Kouga and Shippo came over to them.

"Mommy you should have seen me training…Kouga said I was really good."

"I'm sorry sweetheart I forgot about your training me and the females lost track of time…"

"It's okay mommy theirs always next time."

"Right baby next time."

"I sorry I didn't come Kouga."

"It's alright love…maybe next time like the kit said."

"Yea…"

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Would you go for a walk with me?"

"Sure…Lila can Shippo stay with you until I come back?"

"Sure girl."

"Thanks."

"Anytime…See you later, Kagome, Kouga."

Lila and Shippo walked off and left Kagome and Kouga alone so they could go for their walk. Kouga took Kagome's hand and they walked away from the caves. The sun was slowing going to set. Kouga took Kagome towards one of the highest hill that overlook the sunset. They sat down Kouga sat behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her and held her closer to him.

Kagome knew that she was having feelings for Kouga but she still cared for Inuyasha and those feelings were making her not giving in to Kouga's love. The sun set was beautiful Kagome had never done this with Inuyasha before, he didn't seem the type to be romantic that Kouga is. Kagome sighed again she had to stop thinking about Inuyasha. He was in the past and she had to look for a new future for herself and her pup.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you been sighing a lot since we got here."

"It's nothing Kouga I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing special…why don't we get going?"

"Sounds good."

"Kouga I would let to start looking for the jewel shards again."

"Sure when do you want to start searching again?"

"How about we start tomorrow?"

"That's fine…I give my pack the orders Ginta and Hakkaku will be accompany us"

"That's fine with me the more the merrier."

Kouga and Kagome walked back to the caves. Kouga walked Kagome to her cave before Kagome walked into her cave Kouga pulled her into a very warm and passionate kiss. When they pulled away for some fresh air they said their goodbyes and Kagome went to her bed and fell asleep. Shippo noticed the aura of his mother and snuggled into her warmth.

In the morning Kouga woke up and was giving out orders to his pack mates. Ginta and Hakkaku had gathered the materials for the trip, when Kagome had woken up she was Shippo took a bath and got ready to head out. Ginta, Hakkaku and Kouga were waiting in the main cave for Kagome and Shippo so they could depart on their journey. Shippo and Kagome walk over to the main cave and looked for Kouga and the others. The three wolves were sitting and walking for Kagome, Kagome walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Kagome."

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yea, we were just waiting for you Kagome."

"Well let's get going then."

"Sure."

The guys got up and they all began to walk out a few of the normal wolves followed the group. Kouga walked beside Kagome, Shippo sat on Kagome's shoulder. Ginta and Hakkaku and the wolves walked behind Kouga and Kagome.

"Kouga?"

"Yea Kagome?"

"I'd like to go by Keade's village I miss my friends…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea…why do you ask?"

"Ummmm…."

"Is it because of Inuyasha?"

"Maybe."

"Kouga we're on a journey together, besides Inuyasha has made his choice…he couldn't choose between me and Kikyo, so I made up my mind, I'm going to start a new life for myself and my pup."

"And hopefully a new love too?"

"Yes Kouga a new love would do me nicely now."

The group continued their journey silently, their was not much action that happened the whole day. The group hasn't found any of the jewel shards and Kagome began to be a little nervous to see her friends again. Kagome kept thinking about Inuyasha would Inuyasha threaten her? Or try and take her away for her journey and Kouga?

"_Stupid…stop thinking about Inuyasha."_

"Kagome?"

"Huh…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Everyone could smell the nervousness form you."

"Well I'm a little a afraid of what my friends may do and there is Inuyasha…I still think he doesn't know that I am a demon."

"Really…this could be very interesting."

"If you say so…Shippo honey?"

"Yes mama."

"Are you hungry?"

"A bit"

_GRRRRR _

"I see that your stomach has betrayed you."

"Can we stop and eat in fact we will camp for the night what do you want to eat?"

"Kagome…me and Hakkaku will go and hunt something if you like?"

"That's a wonderful idea…Ginta will you g and collect some fire wood so we can build a fire?"

"So Lady Kagome."

"What can I do mamma?"

"Well you can start the fire, if you want."

"Yeeeeaaaahhh."

"Alright Hakkaku lets go."

"Right Kouga."

Ginta, Hakkaku and Kouga left the area. The wolves stayed believed to keep Kagome company also for protection. Shippo looked around trying to find good thin sticks that they could use to cook the meat. true that Kagome was now a demon but she still didn't want to eat raw meat she couldn't bring herself to eat it.

Ginta came back to camp and dropped the wood on the floor and plied them. Shippo went up to him and when the wood was plied and ready Shippo kissed his fox fire and the fire was lit. They all waited a few minutes for Kouga and Hakkaku to come back to camp. When Kouga came back he had hunted a deer, Kouga and Hakkaku had skinned and gutted the animal before they had come back to camp.

Kouga had handed the meat to Kagome, Kagome cooked hers and Shippo meat and gave back the meat to Kouga and the boys so they eat. When dinner was over Kagome and Shippo went to take a bath then went to bed. The boys had scouted the area before they had settled down for bed. Kouga went and slept near Kagome and some wolves slept near the three of them. Hakkaku and Ginta slept on the other end of the camp while keeping an ear out for any danger.


	5. The Journey

**Chapter 5: The Journey **

The morning had come and the strange group started their journey again after they had their breakfast. The group was close to Keade's village, Shippo was sleeping in Kagome's arms some of the wolves were walking beside her. When they saw the village ahead of them the group noticed that Inuyasha's scent was no where the village and their was a of gravel yard soil. Kagome knew who Inuyasha was with and surprising it didn't hurt her one bit. The group entered the village and Sango and Miroku quickly turned towards the group.

"KAGOME"

"Sango."

Sango ran towards Kagome and they gave each other a long hugged, they both missed each other. Miroku looked at Kagome he was about to give her a hug as well but Kouga's warning growl, Miroku just stepped back.

"Kagome it's good to see you."

"You too Miroku."

"Have you come to join our group again?"

"Well Miroku…Me, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Shippo our course are going to collect the jewel shards…have you guys collected any?"

"No Inuyasha didn't want to leave the village in hopes that you would come back from the future and continue the journey."

"I see…does he know that I am a demon?"

"No he doesn't."

"Alright…"

They walked towards Keade's hut and sat their and continued to talk. Sango and Miroku were thinking that they should join Kagome and Kouga so they could collect they jewel shards with them. It was night time when Inuyasha came back to the village but not alone. He entered the hut and noticed Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and the strange demon that took Shippo a while ago. Shippo had gotten some candy from Kagome's black bag and walked over to Kagome.

"Mamma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can I have some candy?"

"Sure sweet heart."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Don't shout mutt face."

"Hey…I'm part dog too you know."

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean to insult you."

Kagome punched Kouga on the arm and looked at him.

"You better not have…"

"Sango, Miroku…what's going on?"

"Nothing Inuyasha. What is Kikyo doing here?"

"She is going to help us collect the shards, Kagome hasn't come back and I don't want Naraku to get all the shards."

"Well Inuyasha I'm not going with you."

"If Sango doesn't go then I wouldn't"

"What the hell is wrong with you don't you want to avenge your villages death? And you monk don't you want to get rid of the wind tunnel?"

"Yes but not without Kagome."

"Well she's not here right now."

"Your wrong Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at the demon, something was familiar about that demon but why was she here with Kouga, and why the hell didn't Sango and Miroku kill her and the wolves yet.

"Who are you?"

"I surprised that you still haven't figured it out yet Inuyasha."

"What…"

"Inu-trasha…don't you know she is my woman."

"What the hell…have you given up on Kagome already when a new demoness comes around."

"Well at least he didn't leave me for a died BITCH."

Kikyo couldn't stand it anymore, of course she knew that the demoness was Kagome because when ever the girl was near her. Their soul would react and try to become whole again, now the pull has become stronger because Kagome is more powerful. Kikyo took her bow and arrow and was ready to fire the arrow, Kagome knew what was going to happen.

"What's wrong Kikyo…can't stand being called a Bitch or is it that you know you're no longer going to life passed this day?"

"I belong here…you don't."

"That is were you're wrong…I was born in this era…you were reborn because a little part of your soul that was in the Shikon jewel stayed in my body…I am going to let you rest in piece Kikyo…."

Kagome closed her eyes and she began to glow everyone in the hut was scared about what Kagome was doing. Kagome opened her eyes and Kikyo gasped and she began to scream as her soul began to pour out of her body. Inuyasha tried to help Kikyo but a barrier replied him back, he turned to Kagome and tried to stop her. He jumped towards her and was stopped again when he hit a barrier, Inuyasha unsheathe Tetsusaiga and the blade turned red. He tried to hit the barrier but it wouldn't work.

Kikyo's scream stopped and was left of her was a pile of ashes. Kagome's soul flew and returned to her body. Inuyasha fell to his knees and called Kikyo's name over and over again. Thinking that just calling her name would bring her back to life.

"Kagome what have you done?"

"Nothing that she didn't deserve Inuyasha. Kikyo died a long time ago she was no longer the Kikyo you once new."

"Doesn't matter I still love her."

"After you defeat Naraku you can die and go to hell so you can be with her."

"Feh"

"I just wanted to see you guys before I continued my journey."

"Where are you going Kagome?"

"Me and Kouga are collecting the jewel shards, then we going after Naraku."

"Can we join you Kagome?"

"That's fine with me…Kouga?"

"Yea that's fine…like you said the more the merrier right?"

"Right…alright everyone then get your stuff and we'll head out."

"No one is going no where."

"Inuyasha what's wrong now?"

"The group is mine and no wimpy wolf is going to take over."

"Well Inuyasha if you haven't noticed when you brought the clay woman here you lost any rights you had to the group. If you want to continue looking for the shards or even to kill Naraku you are welcomed to join us but you will understand that you are not the one calling the shots anymore."

"Feh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

The group packed up their stuff so they could start headed out collecting the shards and to kill Naraku. The group had been walking all day they had found three shards altogether. Right now the girls where taking a bath while Kouga and Ginta went to hunt for food. Inuyasha was sulking up in a tree, Miroku was being guarded by Hakkaku and Shippo to ensure that he didn't spy on the girls.

**The girls Pov**

"Kagome?"

"Yea"

"What's going on with you and Kouga?"

"Well…."

"Well?"

"The usually, him calling me his women, but I don't mind much anymore because I starting to feel like I belong to Kouga always."

"Really?"

"Yup…Shippo loves him and the whole pack accepted me and Shippo…we're happy living in the wolf den."

"I'm glad you deserve to be happy."

"So do you Sango…have you and Miroku gotten together yet?"

Sango blushed and didn't answer Kagome.

"You know, both of you love each other so what is the problem?"

"Me love the pervert? Come on Kagome I think your going crazy."

"I'm not crazy…I know you too love each other…"

"I think that we should go back to camp on."

"Fine but that doesn't mean that you have weaseled you way out of the answering me."

The girls got out of the spring and went to dry themselves and put on clean clothes. When they entered camp the boys were back and hand some of the boar cooking and the rest the wolves were waiting for Kagome to eat. When the roast was done everyone one ate the dinner, when dinner was over everyone headed off to bed.

Kagome and Shippo snuggled into her sleeping bag. Sango and Kilala slept near Kagome, Miroku near Sango. Inuyasha up in his tree and the wolves slept near Kagome and Shippo. Ginta and Hakkaku slept at the ends of the camp so they stayed alert, Kouga went and clawed beside Kagome and slept near her. Kagome woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that Kouga was sleeping next to her and had his arm on top of the sleeping bag.

Kagome got out of the bag and slowly unzipped the bag so she didn't wake any one she laid the bag making it a blanket then so went into her yellow bag and took out another blanket. She laid back down on the bag and pulled the blanket over the three people. Kagome pulled Kouga towards her and he unconscious took Kagome in to his arms and snuggled with her. Kagome couldn't help but find it amusing, she sighed and closed her eyes with contentment.


	6. Together Forever

**Chapter 6: Together Forever**

It was early in the morning that Kouga had woken up he felt something warm beside him, he opened his eyes and saw that he had Kagome in his arms. Kouga smiled and decided to go back to sleep for a while with the woman that he loved in his arms.

The sun was raising and Kagome woke up from her slumber, she looked over at Kouga and smiled at her. She knew that he was still sleeping for his heart beat was stead. She tried to get up but Kouga's hold tighten as she tried to pull away.

A wicked plan formed in her mind she move closer to Kouga and kissed him, he responded quickly as excepted moments later his hold on her loosened and she was able to move away. When she did Kouga quickly pulled her back into another passionate kiss.

After a while they pulled away so they could catch their breathe. They looked into each others eyes and saw the passion that they both shared for each other.

"Kouga?"

"Yes love,"

"We need to get up."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, can you go hunting for breakfast? I know the others will be hungry when they awake."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

The two got up and walked in different directions, Kouga went hunting while Kagome got some firewood and a few vegetables, and some herbs. When she got back, she took out a pot, and poured water into it, she made a fire and started to cut the vegetables and the herbs.

Everything was ready, the only ingredient left was the meat, which at the moment Kouga came with the meat. It was already skinned and gutted, Kagome cut the meat into four portions. One for Kouga, one for Ginta, one for Hakkaku, and one for the stew. As the stew was cooking one by one each member began to awake.

Kouga sat by Kagome and watched her make breakfast, he had long eaten his part, and was content. When breakfast was ready Kagome poured everyone's portion in their bowls. They all had seconds and some even had thirds. After the camp was packed the group was ready to go.

Kagome and Kouga were in the front with Shippo on her shoulder. Sango and Miroku were behind them, Kilala on Sango's shoulder. Ginta, Hakkaku, and some wolves at the back. Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree.

The group had been walking for a while they only stopped for a few breaks. Everyone in the group was getting tried they haven't seen or heard anything about the jewel and that made everyone worried.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Yeah Miroku?"

"Something Seems odd, there is no sign of the jewel & it seems too quiet."

"I know what you mean Miroku, but I don't sense anything yet."

"I'll send the wolves ahead of us with Ginta & Hakkaku to scout the area."

"Ginta, Hakkaku go and scout the area and report back."

"Right Kouga." Ginta and Hakkaku said in union

Ginta and Hakkaku ran to scout the area, some of the wolves ran after the two. The rest of the group sat and waited for the scout report. Sango and Miroku were tired and with no sighting of the jewel they were all getting restless

Naraku sat on the tree branch watching the group. His barrier was up and his scent was hidden. Their was no way that the group was going to notice his presence. Naraku was amused that the miko had turned into a demon now he could now breathe easy for he believed that she didn't have any miko energy left. He quickly formed a plan then disappeared and reappeared in his castle. He called forth his servant Kagura she came quickly and bowed to her master. How she wanted to kill him but it wasn't the right time.

"Master?"

"I want you Kagura to go with the demons and attack the priestess turned demon, oh and the rest of the group."

"Alright."

"Kagura bowed again and left maybe so could get the group the kill him then she would be free and the demon. Kagura flew on her feather and the demons were right behind her. Koharu sat on one of the demons the flew next to Kagura. Naraku had sent Koharu to keep an eye on Kagura so she didn't do anything stupid. The group of the demon arrived at the area where the Shikon group was. Kagome had sensed their presence and they were ready for them. Kagura waved her fan and the demons attacked. Kohaku threw his shackle towards the group.

**Group Pov**

Before the demons came Kagome knew that they were coming. She could feel the demon's energy and also Koharu's jewel shard. The group was on high alert when the demons attacked the group sprung into action. Kagome took out her sword and waited for them to come closer. Inuyasha on the other hand had no patience and he unleashed the windscar killing over 100 demons. Koharu threw his shackle towards Sango she quickly grabbed her Hirakasu and placed it in front of her. The shackle flew back and Sango threw her weapon at Koharu. He blocked the attacked and moved away from the battle.

Miroku fought off the demons that were attacking him. Kouga was back to back with Kagome they were all surrounded. The battle had been going on for awhile Kagome had a few scratches and cuts but she was already bored by this battle. She surrounded the group with a barrier and then sent out her miko energy towards the demon in the area. When the demons were gone Kagura and Koharu left the area. Naraku wasn't going to like the outcome of the battle one bit. Kagome fell to her knees, she used a lot of her energy. Kouga and the group quickly ran to her side.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kouga, I just used too much energy that's all."

"You shouldn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to."

"Come on I'll help you."

Kouga scooped Kagome in his arms and they walked away from the battle scene. The group followed after them after they gathered their belongings. When Kouga found a good area to rest they sat down and rested for a while. When the group reached the couple they stopped and had a snack. After a quickly rest, bellies full the group headed out again. Kagome was still a little tired so Kouga carrier Kagome in his arms. The day continued on and with luck on their side they collected six jewel shards. The sun was starting to set so the group stopped at a beautiful lake side. It had a waterfall, a hot spring nearby and the sky was starting to be filled with stars.

Sango and Miroku went to take a walk together. Ginta, Hakkaku and Shippo stayed by the fire, the wolves stayed close to Shippo for extra protection. Inuyasha found a good tree branch and sat thinking about his life. Kouga and Kagome went for a walk also, then they headed towards the waterfall. Behind the waterfall their was a cave, they went in for some only time.

"Kagome are you feeling better?"

"Oh course I am Kouga."

"Um Kagome."

"Shh…"

Kagome walked up to Kouga and kissed him. They both wrapped their arms around each other and the kiss became more passionate. Kouga took Kagome in his arms and lowered her on the ground. They broke the kiss to get some air.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Kouga."

"Will you be my mate?"

"I would love to."

Kouga smiled and kissed her forehead Kouga moved to Kagome shoulder and Kagome moved to Kouga shoulder. They both licked the spot where they were going to leave their mark. They both bit down at the same time, as the blood was escaping from their marks. They each licked up the blood and until the blood stopped. They kissed the mark then began to kiss and letting their hands roam over each other's bodies. The rest of the night was filled with passionate love making. Sango and Miroku were on their walk the stars were shining brightly and the nightly air was warm. They found a little hill where they sat down so they could rest a little while.

"Sango when we defeat Naraku will you marry me?"

"Yes Miroku I will."

The two embraced and they watched the stars shine brightly in the sky. An hour later Sango and Miroku walked back to the campsite and rejoined the group. All were sleeping except Inuyasha who was keeping a look out for trouble. The two found a spot to sleep near the burning fire. The next morning Kouga and Kagome took a bath in the hot spring and headed back to the campsite. When they arrived the group were all awake and breakfast was being made.

"So Kagome what are we going to do today?"

"Search for the shards, we need go back to the den for supplies were running out."

"Mommy where were you last night, I slept alone?"

"I sorry baby but daddy and I needed some alone time."

"Daddy? Kouga's my daddy now?"

"Yes baby he is."

"Yeah."

Shippo jumped on Kouga shoulders and hugged him. Kouga took Shippo into his arms and hugged him back. The group watched and smiled at the scene, all but Inuyasha who just sulked. The food was ready, the food served and they ate until they couldn't anymore. Breakfast over and the campsite packed the group headed out again. Finding more jewel shards to add to their collection. They had been walking for a while when Kagome sensed jewel shards. The group headed towards the direction and they found two weasel demons. Each demon had two shards in their arms.

Kouga handed Kagome his sword, Kagome took the sword and ran towards the demons she stabbed the sword in the demon stomach and slashed the demons arms off. Inuyasha slashed the other demon into pieces. With the demons gone Kagome picked up the shards and purified them. Kagome fused the four shards to the another shards she had, the group had about a half including the shards that were in Kouga's legs.

"So Kagome what do we do now?"

"Well go back to the wolf den, we have all the jewel but what Naraku has."

"Alright then."

The group headed out towards the south were the wolf tribe was located. They walked until midday where they stop to have lunch. After lunch they rested Shippo played with the wolves around Kagome believed to be two o'clock the group headed out again. The group was in no hurry it was three days walk. They only stopped once more before they finally stopped for the night, half of the men went to hunt and the other half went out for fire wood.

Miroku was only left behind to protect the women. Which was dumb Miroku protecting the girls they needed protecting for then protector. When the meat arrived, it was skinned and deboned ready to cook. Kagome took it and placed them by the fire to cook. Dinner ready the group ate in silence, after a nice hot bath later and the group went to bed.

Three days later and the group had finally arrived at the wolf den the whole clan came out and greeted their leader and companions. Later on the clan had a big celebration in honour of Kouga and Kouga's mating. The night was filled with food, drinking, dancing and tales of their trip. The night was almost over and Kagome was getting restless so she retried to her den for some well need sleep.


	7. Mika and Ken

**AN: My dear readers, I am sorry that it took my soo long to finish this story. I am glad that you all waited for me. And I thank you all for you support. Love Always Miko Goddess Kagome Enjoy the Story.**

**Chapter 7: Mika & Ken **

Kagome was sitting by the river thinking, her swollen belly ached. She gently rubbed her belly calming the children within. The cool water felt good against her tried feet. Life in the wolf dens were calm and quiet now that Naraku had been finally defeated. She remembered like it was yesterday.

**Flashback **

The group had stayed at the den for two weeks to celebrate Kagome and Kouga's mating. They began traveling after the third week looking for the shards of the jewel. The group knew that the final battle was close at hand. The jewel was almost complete, they were only missing four shards and the ones that Naraku had. They had been traveling for two weeks when they heard a rumor of a village that were guarding a jewel shard. They headed out searching for the village.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Ummm."

"Are you there yet?"

"Inuyasha, if you ask "Are we there yet" one more time I will S I T you so many times that I will break your back understand?"

"Feh…"

The group continued on without anymore interruption. Inuyasha kept quiet the whole walk. A couple of miles away the group stopped at a village, for supplies and information. The village elder informed the group that they did in fact have the jewel shard.

"One of the village women was in the fields, picking some herbs, when she noticed a shard in the floor she quickly brought it back and the village Priestess put some spells to conceal it's aura but still rumors still wander. Our village has been plagued with many demons seeking the jewel that we have."

"Our group is searching for the shards of the jewel, were going to make the jewel whole again." Stated Miroku

"Good monk is it you that will kept the jewel pure?"

"I am the jewel's protector. I was born with the jewel inside my body." Kagome stated

"But you're a demon."

"I'm a demon miko, I can kept the jewels pure see…" Kagome took the half of the jewel and was hidden under her shirt. The village elder was so amazed he quickly left the group. They all exchanged looks as the elder left then. Then quickly as he left, he can back with the jewel shard in his hand. He quickly placed the jewel in Kagome's hand and bowed.

"Thank -you…Village elder."

"No, thank you…my lady. Come and rest the night, we will have a great feast in your honor."

The group followed the elder towards a large house, once inside the group was quickly seated and many villagers attended to them. After a while many women came into the room with trays of food. They had a grand feast, they eat and chatted until they couldn't anymore. Outside the villagers provided entertainment for the group. It was getting late, the group were tried and the villagers as well. The whole village went to bed because tomorrow was another day.

The next morning the group headed out, the village stock some bags of food for the group for take. With my pray and thanks they continued on looking for the next jewel shards.

"When do you think the final battle is Kagome?"

"Don't know Miroku, only time will tell."

Weeks had past and the group had found two more shards. They continued on looking for Naraku. Rumors went around Japan, the group looked. But they didn't found him anywhere.

One morning the group awoke with the air feeling heavy, they all knew that this was going to end. Today was the last day, Naraku would die or they would. Breakfast eaten and the campsite cleared, the group headed out to the unknown for the battle of a life time.

The group walked into the next hill and there standing there was Naraku and his children. Many of his demon followers were waiting for Naraku's signal to charge at the group. Naraku smirked he was very confident of his victory.

"Are you ready to die?"

"The only one dying here today is you and your children."

"Bold words…You don't have the strength to take me on."

"Wanna bet."

"Charge…"

And the battle was on the demons flew quickly to the group. Inuyasha unsheathe his sword and swung at the coming demons. Sango unleashed her Hiraikotsu, Miroku ran and killed the demons with his staff. Kagome and Kouga ran towards Naraku killing the demons along the way. Inuyasha followed behind killing more of the demons with the wind scar.

Inuyasha jumped over Kouga and unleashed the wind scar at Naraku but Kagura intervened the attack with her dance of the dragon. Kagome shot an arrow at Kagura, she quickly fled the scene. Naraku was surround by a barrier and was taunting the group.

"You'll never beat me."

"Shut up Naraku, drop your barrier and we'll see who beats who!"

"Enough talk…"

Inuyasha used the red Tetsusagia against the barrier, Kagome shot her arrow with one of Miroku's sutra's attached to it. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu. All of the attacks together brought Naraku to his knees. Kouga ran behind Naraku and held him down while Kagome ripped out the Shikon Jewel from his chest. The jewel was purified and Naraku slowing turned into aches. And flew away with the wind.

"Goodbye Onigumo, may you rest in peace and never return."

"Now what do we do?"

"First I should put the jewel together."

"Your Right Kagome."

Kagome focused on the two halves of the jewel and fused them together. Kagome was surrounded by a pink light. When Kagome opened her eyes Midoriko stood in front of her.

"You have done well my child."

"Thank you, what will happen to the jewel."

"The jewel will return within you again."

"Will the power stay dormant?"

"No & Yes…When you need the power of the jewel you will access it's power, but most of the time the power will lay dormant, so you don't have to worry any more demons coming after you for the jewel."

"That's good to know…And thank you Midoriko."

"Your welcome my dear Kagome."

Kagome was surround by a pink light again and when she opened her eyes all she saw was her friends.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome…"

**End Of flashback **

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked around and she saw Kouga coming towards her and boy did he look angry.

"Kagome what are you doing here all alone?"

"I just needed some time alone Kouga…everyone's treating me like I'm going to break."

"You could give birth anytime now, their all worried about you and the children."

"I know, I know, but still…"

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Well about the time we defeated Naraku!"

"That was a great day."

"Yeah it was, a story to tell the children when their older."

"It will be one hell of a story."

"Yup, and I know of a another story that we could tell them."

"Which one love?"

"Well…"

**Flashback**

Kagome was out in the fields gathering herbs, with Sango and some of the other wolves. They had spent all morning in the fields, suddenly Kagome was hit with a strong wave of nausea. Kagome quickly ran towards the river and emptied out her stomach, after she was feeling a little better she slashed cool water on her face. Kagome drank some water knowing that it meant help a little. Kagome laid against a rock to rest her queasy stomach. Sango was running towards her.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"I think so Sango…I don't know what came over me."

"I think I do?"

"You do? Then what is it?"

"Well, when was the last time you bled?"

"Umm, I don't know…"

"Maybe you should go home and talk to your mother."

"Yeah I should…I should tell Kouga I'm going home for a bit."

"Kouga went out hunting with the wolves and Miroku, Who knows when they will be back…I'll go with you and Kilala. Just tell the wolves, to tell Kouga you went home and will be back later on."

"I will do that, Thanks Sango."

"No problem, now lets go."

"Yeah…"

The girls walked back to the field all the she-wolves immediately ran over to Kagome, wanting to know if she was alright. After some quick chatting Sango and Kagome headed for the Bone Eaters well. It took two hours to get the well, Kilala jumped into Sango's arms. Kagome held onto Sango's hand and they both jumped into the well. They were both surrounded by the blue light. When they reached the bottom of the well Kagome and Sango climbed up the stairs and headed to the house.

"Mom I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen dear."

The two walked to the kitchen, Ami just put a pot of water on the stove to make tea. Kagome and Sango sat down by the table and waited for Ami to join them.

"Mom I brought home a friend."

"Oh who dear?"

"Sango, the demon slayer…you remember me talking about her right?"

"That's right…It's nice to meet you dear."

"Thank you Miss Higurashi"

"Just call me mama dear."

"Okay."

"So Kagome what brings you home?"

"Well, I have to go to the store and get some items."

"Do you need money?"

"I do…"

"Would you like me to go with you too?"

"Sure there are a couple of things that I need to buy, and it's better if we have the car."

"Alright dear after we have some tea."

The women drank their tea in silence Kagome's head was spinning, As she sat and contracted on her womb she knew that she was having twins…She was making a list thinking over what she would need, and what she was able to take back to the feudal era. Before they headed out Kagome glowed pink and all her demon appearance disappeared, and she once again looked human.

The girls headed for Ami car Kagome quickly explain what a car was as they got into the car. The group headed towards the mall, Kagome entered one of the stores and grabbed a shopping cart and started shopping…Kagome grabbed some baby clothes, wipes and cloth diapers, Sango understand what Kagome was getting and help along grabbed items she knew that was in the feudal era. Ami looked at Kagome and her cart.

"Kagome…Are you?"

"Yes…Mama…Your going to have grandbabies."

Ami embraced Kagome and cried tears of joy. Then she grabbed Sango as well and the three women cried together. After a few minutes of tears Ami went to grab a couple more items for the babies and went to paid the cashier. They exited the store and went into a maternity store to grab some clothes for Kagome when she got a little bigger. After paying for her clothes they headed for another store. Kagome found the prefect dress to give Sango's for her wedding.

The dress was white, off the shoulder dress with diamonds and a flower design across the top of the dress. Kagome took the dress and told Sango to try it on. Sango went into the change room and when she came out Kagome and Ami gasped at Sango's beauty. The dress fit Sango like a glove, Sango went back to take off the dress. Sango handed the dress over to Kagome, and Kagome went to pay for the dress.

The girls continued on shopping they had a late lunch then they headed back home. Ami went straight into to make dinner. Kagome and Sango took the bags out of the car and Kagome made another suitcase full of clothes and bath items, and some other things. They said goodbye to Ami and they headed back to the feudal era. When they were on the other side Miroku and Kouga were waiting for the girls.

"Why didn't you wait until we came back from hunting? We could have gone with you!"

"Kouga sweetheart, you wouldn't be able to go we were doing girl stuff."

"Oh…"

"Anyways, we got Sango her wedding dress."

"You didn't have to Kagome."

"I know Miroku, but Sango deserves it."

"Now Kouga dear, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Love?"

"Well, honey we're going to have twins."

"WHAT?"

Kagome laughed at Kouga's shocked face, he was mumbled "Babies" and fainted. Kagome ran over and shouted for him to wake up. After a while Kouga awoke and looked over at Kagome and smiled and hugged her tight.

"Twins, were having twins."

"That's right Kouga, were having twins."

Kilala transformed into her larger cat size and they flew back to the wolf den. When they arrived Kouga shouted on the top of his lungs that they were going to have twins. All the wolves shouted and yelled their congratulations to the couple. For weeks Kouga had this goofy looking smile on his face.

**End of flashback**

"That was a good story."

"Yeah, who would have known that was months ago?"

"Shouldn't we get going Kagome? Sango and Miroku's Wedding is going to start soon."

"Lets go then."

Kouga and Kagome walked back to Wolf den…the wedding was going to take place in the center of the dens. Lady Keade was brought to the den so she could perform the wedding ceremony. Everyone was seated and were waiting to bring, Miroku stood beside Keade waiting for Sango. Kagome and Kouga sat in front near Keade and nodded for Keade to start the ceremony. Keade nodded and drums began to beat and that signaled for Sango to walk down to Miroku.

"Sango do you bond yourself to the monk Miroku?"

"I do"

"Miroku do you bond yourself to the slayer Sango?"

"I do"

"Then I can proudly say you are Husband and wife, you may take you bride."

Miroku and Sango kissed and faced their family. They walked back the fire pit where the dinner was waiting to be served and the rest of the wolf tribe were waiting for them. Inuyasha stayed in the background waiting to congratulate the couple, when dinner was over Sango and Miroku went into their den for their night while the rest of the wolves continued to celebrate for them. Kagome and Kouga went back into their den because she was too tried. During sometime in the night Kagome was having some pains, Kagome quickly awoke Kouga.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Pain, lots of pain…"

"Do you think it's time?"

"Yeah maybe…"

"I'll go get Keade…"

"YESS…"

Kouga didn't waste too much time, what seemed like seconds Keade and Sango were their by her side…Along with a demon healer. Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha and the rest of the tribe were outside the den praying that all was well with the mother and the children.

After hours of waiting the healer and Keade announced that the mother and the twins were fine. Keade held a baby in her arms and the healer held another. Kouga approached the children. The healer gave the children over to Kouga…

"A Boy my lord…"

"My son…" Kouga held up the child and presented the child to the wolves. He had black hair with Elvin ears, his eyes for piercing blue just like his father. "My son shall be named Ken." The wolves shouted their joy.

Kouga handed the child back to the healer so she could gave the child back to Kagome to be fed. Kouga approached Keade and she too handed the child over to Kouga.

"A Girl Kouga…Your first born…Kagome wanted to name her Mika."

"Mika, your mother has named you well…"Mika had pink eyes like her grandmother, she had pink dog ears and so too had black hair. Kouga held the child up and presented the child to the wolves. "My daughter has been named Mika." The wolves again shouted their joy for their leader and his mate.

Kouga walked into the den with his daughter in his hand and walked to Kagome. Kagome had just finished feeding Ken when Kouga approached with Mika to be feed as well.

"You have done well Kagome, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Kouga…"

Kagome fed Mika and when she was done Kagome laid the child by her brother in a crib that Kouga and Miroku had built with Sango's instructions. A blanket was placed onto the children and they fell asleep for the rest of the night. Kouga kissed Kagome and they both laid back down and rested.

Months had pasted Inuyasha visited the group along with his mate Tara, the twins were growing big, Shippo had been courting a wolf demon. Miroku and Sango were expecting their first child which Kagome said it would be a boy. Much to Miroku's happiness. Kagome and Sango were sitting by the lake with the children.

"Kagome did you ever think that your life would ever be like this?"

"Nope, never in my wildest dreams, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah me neither."

Kouga and Miroku walked up to the women and hugged them. The girls smiled and looked over at the children. Yes life was too prefect they were lucky…and they wouldn't trade it for the world.

**The End **


End file.
